prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy
Andy is the romantic relationship and friendship between Dylan Walker and Andrew. They are one of the four major ships in the Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists fandom. Relationship Andrew and Dylan first met during their Freshman year at Beacon Heights University. They began a romantic relationship that was originally non-exclusive, due to Dylan not wanting to get serious about anyone. However, after dating for quite some time, they decided to become exclusive. They soon decided to move in together and share a dorm or apartment. Series Pilot Sex, Lies and Alibis ...If One of Them is Dead Dylan remarked to Ava and Caitlin that his anniversary with Andrew was coming up, so he was writing him a musical piece. That night, he invited the girls over to his apartment to hear the song for themselves. He even named the song, "Song for Andrew". The women teared up over the sweetness of the song and Dylan's raw talent. The Ghost Sonata Dylan learned that Mason Gregory knew about his affair with Nolan and that he wasn't above telling Andrew. Mason planned to blackmail Dylan into doing his papers for him by using this information. Dylan originally struggled to tell Andrew, but when he walked into their apartment Andrew confronted him about keeping his pinched nerve a secret. Due to Dylan's pinched nerve, he wasn't supposed to play or he could risk permanent nerve damage to his shoulder, arm, and hand. This caused an argument as all Andrew wanted when they became exclusive was honesty. He asked Dylan if there was anything else he was keeping from him, with Dylan initially saying no. However, when Andrew turned around Dylan could no longer keep the secret and told him to wait, as there was one other thing. After Dylan admitted his affair the pair engaged in a tear-filled argument, with many accusation and questions being thrown. Dylan remarked that the loved him, but it wasn't enough to stop Andrew from packing a bag and leaving the apartment. The pair ceased to speak to one another for a few days, with Andrew no longer staying at their shared apartment for those days. Despite their fight, Dylan continued to write a song for Andrew. Dating Timeline First Relationship (non-exclusive): * Started: Prior to "Pilot" * Reason: Dylan didn't want to get serious with anyone as he wanted to focus on his studies and his music. Being non-exclusive benefited them both and allowed them to have the freedom they initially needed in their relationship. First Relationship (exclusive): * Started: One-year prior to "Pilot" * Reason: They realized that they didn't want to date other people, only one another. Dylan also allowed himself to get serious romantically with someone, despite his promise to himself earlier in the year. * Moved in Together: Prior to "Pilot" Separation * Started: "The Ghost Sonata" when Dylan told Andrew about his affair with Nolan the year prior. Andrew left their apartment and stopped speaking to him for a few days. ** Andrew missed Dylan's fashion show performance, which made it the only performance that Andrew hadn't attended. (106) * Reconciliation: "Dead Week" Threats to Andy * Dylan's secret affair -''' Quotes Trivia * They are the first major m/m relationship in the Pretty Little Liars universe, and the only major LGBT relationship thus far in "Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists". * Dylan is composing a surprise musical piece titled, "Song for Andrew to celebrate their upcoming first anniversary. * Andrew missed Dylan's performance at Ava's fashion show, making it the first and only performance he missed. * They danced together for the first time on screen in "Dead Week". Gallery Chrome QxYBrOI0ud.png Chrome B1V3U2WQuM.png TCnadJB8QQ.png Chrome K9buqhMCYA.png Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:Pairings Category:LGBT Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings